In rural areas where there is some distance between the dwelling and the mail box, there is a desire to be able to tell whether mail has been placed into the mail box. To do this, some indicating means is necessary. This means must be visible at a distance.
Without an indicating means visible at a distance, a person would be required to physically open the mail box to conclude mail has been placed into the box.